orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Taur'Leir
The Tau'Leir are an ancient race in the Quadrant, easily the oldest Summary The Tau'Leir are tall and spindly creatures who developed on a low gravity world. They have slow and graceful movements. Tau'Leir appear to generate their own "power fields" as they move, though whether this is biological or mechanical is unknown Physiology Tau'Leir are tall beings, standing between nine and eleven feet tall. They are known for their preference for high gravity and low temperatures but they are able to adapt to different environments. Tau'Leir appear to generate some kind of intrinsic powerfield around them, this often manifests itself as crackling energy around their heads or necks. This is sometimes referred to as a "halo" by some lesser races. No one knows if this is a natural thing or a technological thing Tau'Leir do not appear to have genders and in communication with other races, they tend to never refer to themselves in singular or in first person. Tau'Leir reproduction is utterly known to all other races Government The Tau'Leir are ruled by the "Empire" but very little is known of this Empire. The Tau'Leir head of state is simply referred to as "First" by the Tauleir. They do not appear to have any internal factions, disagreements or elections and little is known of how their government functions. It is known that they have an incredibly complicated civil service that slows down all foreign policy to a crawl. The Tau'Leir Empire rules just nine star systems and eleven inhabited worlds The Tau'Leir Government appears to be the most stable in the Quadrant. On the other hand they are very reclusive and private so little is actually known. Tau'Leir are a very religious race and are known for their devotions to their Gods. They are pantheonistic. Foreign Relations The Tau'Leir were the race that uplifted nearly every race in the Quadrant and consequently are viewed with awe by nearly all major races. They have an especially close alliance with the Tranoans who are seen as their star pupils. They disdain violence and expansionism and consequently have thought poorly of the Karkouri and Tazzyn. God-like Status As the Tau'Leir uplifted nearly every major race, they are seen as an almost God-Like race. In fact some races creation myths favoured the Tau'Leir before they even made first contact. This has lead to a prevalent view that the Tauleir may have terraformed many of the races homeworlds. The Tau'Leir have rarely meddled in other races affairs beyond helping them begin star-faring. They clashed with the aggressive Shaki Empire but actual war never broke out. Since the year 1920 (earth time) they have become less involved in the affairs of the Quadrant Races Uplifted by the Tauleir # The Tranoans, seen as the favourite student of the Tauleir # The Shaki, now extinct # The Tazzyn, who have often been a rebellious student to the Tauleir # The Karkouri, who do not follow the Tauleir example at all History Little is known for certain of Tau'Leir history. According to the Tranoans, the Tau'Leir began space faring around 10,000 years before first contact with the Federation (around 8,200 BC). The Tau'Leir were part of the "Council of Watchers" who were Elder races who had banded together to protect and nurture the other younger races. The Tau'Leir are the last remaining race of that Council but they have encouraged the Tranoans and Tazzyn to become new members of such a council. The Tranoans have been supportive of other races, helping to uplift the Terrans in 2047. However the Tazzyn have just built an enormous Empire (which they claim will benefit the entire Quadrant) The Tau'Leir were almost moved to involve themselves in the Tranoan and Tazzyn summit of 2135 but in the end stayed aloof of the situation. On the other hand, this was the most involved they had been for quite some time The Exodus The Taur'Lier intervened in the Rephaim incursion by attacking and destroying the Rephaim fleet and any worlds infected by them. After this, the Taur'lier left the Quadrant without any further notice, leaving their old Empire vacant. This space was quickly divided up by the Gannid, the Dhau and the Terrans Contact With The Terran's The Terran race has had almost no contact with the Tau'Leir who have largely withdrawn into their own borders. The Tau'Leir only control a mere nine star systems. Tau'Leir trade with the Tranoan's and the Tazzyn, the two most advanced races in the quadrant but have no active trade ties with any of the other races. Tau'Leir technology is never sold or traded on the open market. In 2075 a Terran trade ship attempted to open trade routes with the Tau'Leir. The "Corinth-Isles" was never seen again. The Federation attempted to open lines of enquiry but these were met with silence from the Tau'Leir. When pressed, the Tau'Leir simply resent the treaty between the two races that insists on no unauthorised travel into Tau'Leir space by any Terran ship Tau'Leir technology is of a near God-like level, able to do things that no other race can do. The Tranoan's have accounts of Tau'Leir ships able to create stable wormholes in space, to make hyperspace jumps at will and to use "artificial suns" as their power source. Few of these claims have ever been verified In 2087 the Tau'Leir opened up diplomatic ties with the Federation. They plan to hold a full scale summit with the Federation in 2090 (which is quick by Tau'Leir standards) In 2094 the Tau'Leir sent "Men-Keharai'Lao She" to be their amabssador to Earth. He was often an elusive and enigmatic figure on Earth. In 2100 The Federation sought Tau'Leir advice on how to proceed. The Tau'Leir were again sought to aid the Federation in forging a Tazzyn/Tranoan alliance in 2135. They Tau'Leir suggested that the Federation enlist the aid of the Vatu instead Technology Tau'Leir technology is incredibly advanced and of an unknown basis to Terrans. Tau'Leir warships move incredibly quickly and are capable of generating huge amounts of power. Tau'Leir jump engines are the best in the quadrant and work by an unknown design Tau'Leir weapons are apparently able to penetrate almost any shielding